1. Field of The Invention
The present invention generally relates to sensor floats and, in particular, to sensor floats for use in the detection of hydrocarbons.
2. Statement of The Prior Art
Instruments and sensors for the detection of underground hydrocarbon contamination have become increasingly popular over recent years due to increased awareness of such environmental pollution. For this reason, various forms of sensors and sensing instruments have been developed. Several of the sensors developed have been intended for use at the surface of a body of water such as oceans, lakes, and in underground wells at the ground water level. Various instruments and sensors for this purpose are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,221,125 to John Oliver, et al and 4,286,208 to George French, et al and also in current pending U.S. patent applications Ser. No. 197,953 filed Oct. 17, 1980 by Ralph Perry (now U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,477), Ser. No. 197,955 filed Oct. 17, 1980 by Ralph Perry and Raymond Andrejasich (now U.S. Pat No. 4,361,031) and Ser. No. 198,058, filed Oct. 17, 1980 by Ralph Perry and James Booe (now U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,459). The instruments described therein have proven useful and reliable in a large variety of installations. Generally, the floats which support the sensors as described in the latter three references above, are installed into 4" diameter wells or larger which are drilled to below the water level. Thusly, the sensor floats float on the water level and can detect hydrocarbon substances thereat. Also as described in the latter three references, the instruments and floats are designed to sense hydrocarbon liquids at a variety of depths or thicknesses on the water's surface. Unfortunately, the full application of such instruments and sensors throughout all of the industries which use hydrocarbon fluids has not yet been realized. Thus, any improvements which would make the present instruments and sensors more readily adaptable to existing hydrocarbon fluid in installations would correspondingly increase the rate of installation of such systems and thereby improve control of hydrocarbon fluid pollution.